My Baby, Your Baby and His Baby
by Ageha haruna
Summary: nggak tau bikin summary apa, tapi menceritakan tiga orang bocah datang dari masa depan, mengatakan kalau Naruto adalah mamanya, Sasuke adalah papanya dan Neji adalah tou sannya. bingung langsung baca aja. Yaoi, BL, M-preg. sasunaruneji. just prolog
1. Chapter 1

My Baby, Your Baby and His Baby.

/)-/)

Just prolog.

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: SasuNaru, dan beberapa pair lainnya(belum ditentukan)

Rate: M (buat jaga-jaga)

Warning: ooc, typos, EYD tak beraturan, menyalahi kodrat, au, oc, gaje, BL. Boys love. M-preg (inginku, tapi leat ntar aja)

.

.

Perlahan tanpa diketahui oleh orang-orang yang tinggal dibumi, sebuah bintang jatuh terlihat diangkasa, sinar terangnya tak telihat bagi mata manusia. Jelas saja, karena saat ini matahari tengah bersinar dengan terik. Mungkin juga dikarenakan kecepatan abnormal dari cahaya yang terlihat seperti lidah api itu membuatnya lebih mirip dengan sebuah komet yang melintasi angkasa.

Hingga sinar aneh itu jatuh kesalah-satu halaman pemukiman warga, menimbulkan bunyi debuman keras, tapi anehnya tak ada satupun warga disekitarnya yang terusik akibat debuman keras itu.

Asap hitam, efek dari benturan keras perlahan mulai menipis. Terlihatlah tiga sosok berbeda surai: pirang, hitam dan merah-jingga.

Mereka terbatuk hebat, sesekali mengaduh kesakitan akibat benturan saat berusaha keluar dari box yang terbuat dari kayu, box besar penuh lilitan kabel itu penyok pada bagian besi dan sedikit retak disalah satu sisinya sedangkan sisi satunya sedikit terperosok kedalam tanah. Sinar merah yang berada didalam box berkedip pelan yang akhirnya mati, diikuti sinar hijau beberapa detik kemudian.

'' Nee-san,'' gumanan pelan terdengar dari sosok bersurai merah-jingga. '' Kita dimana?''

'' Aku juga tak tau?'' anak perempuan- terlihat berumur sembilan-sepuluh tahun-yang dipanggil Nee-san itu mengernyit saat melihat baju yang dipakainya tak terlihat seperti baju, sobek dibeberapa bagian, mungkin pendaratan yang bisa dibilang tidak mulus adalah penyebabnya, tapi akhirnya dia hanya mengangkat bahunya sesekali menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang kotor.

'' Uh, apa kita masih jauh? Aku ingin ketempat papa,'' rengekan terdengar, topi berbentuk serigala hitam miliknya melorot menutupi sebelah iris Sappirenya. Bocah yang terlihat berusia lima-enam tahun itu, terhisak pelan. '' Aku kangen mama.''

'' Hn, mungkin sekitar sini,'' kali ini giliran bocah bersurai hitam raven yang berbicara, dari pembawaannya bocah lelaki itu terlihat lebih dewasa dibanding dengan bocah lelaki disampingnya, mengabaikan T-shirtnya yang kotor, tangan kecilnya memperbaiki letak topi milik saudara kembarnya, melihat wajah mereka yang hampir mirip dan terlihat seumuran. '' Jangan menangis, nanti kita mencari papa, mama dan Tou-san.''

'' Benar, Kyuu.''

Anak perempuan bersurai pirang panjang dan ber-iris Pearl itu merogoh tas selempangnya, mengambil PC miliknya lalu menyentuh beberapa kali, hingga bibirnya melengkung senang. '' Ya, kata Jii-san, papa, mama, tou-san bersekolah disekitar sini. Konoha Internasional High School.''

Pandangan mereka bertiga kini berpusat pada gedung tinggi yang terlihat dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Konoha Internasional High School, ya.

(/)(/)

'' Teme!'' teriakan penuh semangat berasal dari seorang pemuda yang mencuri perhatian sekitarnya. Tak sedikit siswa-siawi yang menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk melihat bocah blonde tersebut.

Iris mata Sappirenya, tiga goresan mirip kumis kucing dimasing-masing pipi, juga senyum lima jari yang terlihat hangat.

'' Teme, pinjam pr mu dong.''

Seorang pemuda yang entah kenapa lebih terlihat seperti perempuan daripada seorang pria itu merengek, membututi lelaki dengan surai raven unik yang acuh tak acuh mengabaikan keberadaannya.

'' Teme~ boleh yaa.''

'' Kerjakan sendiri, Dobe!''

'' Buhh, kalau aku bisa pasti akan kukerjakan dari kemarin, pelit sekali kamu Teme. Tak setia kawan,'' iris Sappire miliknya meredup. '' Ya, ya, ya?''

'' Tidak, kapan kamu pintar kalau tetap seperti ini, hah?''

'' Tau ah, aku pinjam punya Neji saja.''

Dengan langkah menghentak pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke dikoridor, lalu mendekati seorang pemuda-tak kalah tampan dengan lelaki tadi-yang sedang memasukkan peralatan sekolahnya diloker siswa.

'' Neji~ aku pinjam buku matematikamu ya~'' surai pirang Uzumaki Naruto-nama pemuda itu- menyembul dari balik bahu Hyuuga Neji, menatap penuh permohonan pada pemuda bersurai Dark-Brown dan ber-iris Pearl. '' Sasuke-Teme pelit, Neji.'' adu Naruto.

'' Hhh, ini. Cepat salin. Kakashi-sensei segera datang.''

'' Uhh, makasih Neji.''

Dengan sumringah Naruto berlari-lari kekelasnya, 2A. Sempat-sempatnya dia membuang muka saat tak sengaja bersitatap dengan Sasuke.

'' Hyuuga, berhentilah memanjakan Naruto.''

Tatapan Naji menajam. Menantang balik Onix didepannya dengan Pearl miliknya, '' Urus urusanmu sendiri, Uchiha.''

Keheningan yang memuakkan terjadi, Sasuke mulai memasukkan barang miliknya diloker siswa, berdiri sejauh dua meter dari Neji yang masih menatapnya tajam.

'' Kau akan menyakitinya, Hyuuga,'' pandangan mereka beradu. Kilat emosi terbentuk dengan nyata.

Neji menatap sinis Sasuke. Sejak dulu dirinya memang tak terlalu menyukai pria bermarga Uchiha, selain masalah ekonomi- Hyuuga-Uchiha sama-sama memegang peranan penting perekonomin jepang- masalah ketenaran, kepintaran bahkan mereka sama-sama prodigy dari masing-masing klan mereka. Hingga masalah percintaan, mungkin.

'' Banyak bicara, Uchiha. Tak malu pada kelakuanmu sendiri yang sering membuatnya marah.''

Tangan Sasuke mengepal melihat seringai meremehkan Neji. '' Jangan sampai aku melihatnya menangis lagi.''

'' Aku tak takut ancamanmu. Dia milikku, Uchiha.''

'' Dia bukan milik siapa-siapa,'' desis Sasuke.

Lalu dengan langkah mantap Sasuke berjalan melewati Neji, bahunya menubruk bahu Neji keras. Ya dia sengaja.

Untung saja loker sepi, mengingat sudah lima menit bel berbunyi. Hingga tak ada seorangpun yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

Sepeninggalan Sasuke. Neji menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu loker, wajahnya terlihat kusut lalu dengan kasar dia mengusap wajahnya.

'' Kuso,'' umpatnya.

(/)(/)

'' Dari mana saja, Teme?''

Sasuke menggeser kursi miliknya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto.

'' Teme, tadi kau bicara apa dengan Neji?'' Naruto memandang Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Pelan, tangan besar Sasuke mengusap surai pirang disampingnya, membuat gestur menenangkan. kepala Sasuke mendekat kearah telinga Naruto.

'' Dia-''

'' Selamat pagi, anak-anak?''

Reflek mereka berdua bergerak menjauh saat mendengar Kakashi-Sensei sudah hadir didepan kelas.

Naruto mengutuk Sensei mesum itu karena memotong pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke, membuatnya tak bisa mengetahui apa yang dibicarakan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu dengan Neji. Ahh, Naruto benar-benar penasaran, beberapa kali dia merengut dan menjatuhkan kepalanya dibangku tak fokus sama sekali pada mata pelajaran tapi langsung terdiam saat Kakashi-sensei melemparkan pandangan tajam kearahnya.

Ugh, sial.

Bibir Naruto semakin mengecut.

(/)(/)

'' Naruto, nanti malam kita karaoke yuk, mumpung malam minggu dan kita boleh keluar.''

Inuzuka Kiba, salah satu teman sekelas Naruto menduduki kursi kosong disamping pemuda Blonde yang asyik memakan ramen kesukaannya, ditangannya terdapat beberapa snack dan minuman kaleng dingin. '' Sekalian ajak Sasuke dan Neji. Kalau ada mereka berdua dipastikan banyak perempuan yang akan ikut.''

'' Cih,'' Naruto membenarkan ucapan sahabat kentalnya, kalau ada dua mahkluk tuhan paling sekseh itu dia tak ragu lagi akan ada banyak lalat-lalat berterbangan disekitar kumbang. Well, perumpamaan yang aneh. Tapi memang benar kok. Membuat Naruto kesal dan iri saja.

'' Dan kamu juga harus ikut, Naruto,'' dengan seenaknya lengan Kiba merangkul bahu Naruto. '' Pasti gadis-gadis penyuka bocah imut akan datang.''

Kepala Naruto tersentak, wajahnya memerah, bibirnya mengerucut tanda dia sedang kesal. '' Apa maksudmu, hah? Kau berniat melecehkanku, Dog Boy? Seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu sendiri sebelum menghina orang lain.''

'' Hei, aku tak menghinamu. Itu kenyataan,'' protes terdengar hingga ujung kafetaria. Beberapa pasang mata melirik duo-bocah-imut saling memaki.

'' Cih, jangan harap aku akan datang,'' Dengan kasar dia melepaskan rangkulan Kiba lalu memandang Sasuke yang duduk disamping kirinya-memakan pasta extra tomat dengan tenang, tak menghiraukan teriakan duo remaja ababil itu- dengan cemberut. '' Sasuke, kiba bilang aku im-uhh, padahal aku-kan ganteng.''

'' Hn, Dobe.''

'' Kamu juga mengakui kalau aku lebih tampan darimu kan?''

'' Hn.''

'' Teme!'' protes Naruto '' Aku lebih tampan darimu,'' putusnya. Wajahnya merengut kesal.

'' Hn, cepat habiskan ramenmu.''

Wajah Naruto berubah sumringah saat mendengar kata ramen, dengan secepat kilat dia menghabiskan ramennya yang sedikit mengembang gara-gara meladeni Kiba.

'' Pokoknya nanti malam aku tunggu kalian ditempat biasa, Sakura, Ino, tenten, Shika semua ada. Awas kalau tidak datang, ajak Neji juga ya, Naruto. Kaliankan dekat,'' putus Kiba, mengabaikan roman Sasuke yang mengeras walaupun tak ada yang melihat perubahan wajahnya yang selalu bertampang datar.

'' Uh,uh. Akan kucoba.''

(/)(/)

'' Sudah kubilangkan kalau kau tak tahan minum sake, Dobe,'' cercaan sinis terdengar dari bibir Sasuke yang tengah menggendong Piggy Back Naruto, sedangkan yang digendong tengah tertawa gembira, melonjak senang dengan tangan yang menggapai-gapai udara layaknya anak kecil.

'' Yeii, Sasuke-hik-aku dapat-hik-bintang.''

'' Hn.''

'' Sa~su~ke~ aku sedih waktu Neji pergi tadi, jadi aku mengambil sake milik Kakashi Sensei, uhh. Rasanya panas, tapi aku suka. Ayo kita beli lagi.''

'' Diam kau pemabuk, tak tau kalau kau itu berat, hah?''

Sasuke tak habis pikir kenapa Naruto bisa sebodoh ini, mengambil sake milik wali kelasnya yang juga sedang karaokean dengan beberapa guru lainnya. Mereka -grup Kiba dan grup Kakashi-Sensei- bertemu tak sengaja saat hendak memasuki tempat karaoke dan akhirnya Kiba-entah kenapa jadi pintar- mengusulkan kalau mereka bergabung jadi satu, itulah sebabnya kenapa Naruto bisa mabuk.

Apalagi tadi dia tak sengaja mendengar Neji yang berbincang lewat ponselnya, tapi sepertinya Naruto tau itu telfon dari siapa karna setelah kepergian Neji yang terburu-buru pandangan Naruto tak fokus sama sekali, matanya memerah walaupun tak terlihat, tapi Sasuke yang notabene adalah teman sejak kecilnya sangat tau tingkah polah Naruto yang menahan tangis hingga puncaknya saat Naruto merebut sake milik wali kelasnya dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

Keheningan menyapa langkah Sasuke, tak banyak orang yang melewatinya, selain ini adalah tengah malam, gang ini jarang dilewati orang-orang mungkin hanya beberapa murid KIHS yang ingin memotong jalan.

Sesekali Sasuke harus berhenti guna menahan lengan Naruto tertidur pulas setelah menghabiskan ingus dan air matanya.

'' Papa.''

Sasuke membeku.

Merasa ada yang aneh, saat mendengar suara serak dan jernih khas anak kecil disampingnya.

'' Papa, mama kenapa?''

Kini Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan tarikan diujung jaket miliknya. Pandangannya tertuju pada sesosok bocah mungil nan imut ber-iris Sappire familiar yang hanya setinggi pahanya, memandangnya dengan kening berkerut, kedua tangannya terangkat sebuah gestur meminta digendong.

Papa siapa? Batin Sasuke

'' Mama tidur, Kyu. Jangan berisik!'' kini Sasuke menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan bocah berambut raven mirip miliknya-walaupun Sasuke melihatnya sekilas- dan iris onix yang sangat kelam, bocah itu sedang mengelus sayang lutut Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu mengerjap pelan.

'' Chibi Sasuke,'' bisik naruto saat melirik kebawah, kearah bocah berambut raven yang ikat longgar ditengkuknya.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut lebih dalam.'' Siapa yang kau maksud?''

'' Tapi Kyu kangen papa,'' kedua tangan mungil itu mencengkram jaket Sasuke erat. '' Papa, Kyu kangen. Papa jangan tinggalin Kyu, Kyu janji nggak akan nakal dan memakan eskrim diam-diam.''

Bocah yang memanggil dirinya 'Kyu' itu memeluk sebelah kaki Sasuke dan menangis disana. '' Kyu janji bakal belajar lagi, jadi jangan tinggalin Kyu, Sei-Nii, Nee-San sama mama. Ya papa ya!''

Sasuke melongo, okey ini memang tidak etis bagi klan terhormat sepertinya, tapi ketahuilah dirinya merasa aneh saat melihat dua anak kecil yang mengakuinya sebagai papa dan Naruto sebagai Mamanya. Eh, Sasuke merasa salah bicara.

Tubuhnya membeku membiarkan Naruto berontak dipunggungnya.

'' Hei jangan menangis, mana orang tua kalian,'' Naruto memaksa sasuke untuk menurunkannya lalu berjongkok sejajar dengan tinggi badan dua bocah itu, pening dikepalanya akibat mabuk menghilang entah kemana. '' Siapa nama kalian? Kenapa malam-malam begini kalian masih diluar, nanti mama papa kalian khawatir lho.''

Tubuh Naruto tersentak kebelakang saat bocah beriris Onix memeluk tubuhnya erat melingkarkan lengan mungil disekeliling lehernya dan pipi chubby itu bersandar nyaman dibahunya, lalu sebuah beban menimpa punggungnya, menghantarkan hawa panas akibat hembusan nafas ditelinganya, surai pirang panjang terjatuh lurus menutupi pandangan Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto menegang saat mendengar dua vocal suara yang berbeda manyambangi indra pendengarannya.

'' Mama, jangan pergi.''

TBC / AND ?

Okey ini hanya prolog, kalau kalian suka akan aku lanjutkan, tapi kalau tidak, ya begini saja.

Ini fic yaoi pertamaku. Jadi harap maklum kalau masih rancu, mengingat tulisanku yang lain juga masih banyak kesalahan. Soal judul yang gaje bin lebay, maaf aku lagi krisis judul. hehehe

Makasih sudah membaca.

Terakhir RnR.

Ageha Haruna

16/10/2013.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Baby, Your Baby and His Baby**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pair: sasunaru, nejinaru, dengan pair lainnya menyusul (belum ditentukan maksudnya)**

**Genre: drama, Fantasi (aku ganti, soalnya lebih cocok kegenre ini ketimbang hurt)**

**Rate: M (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Warning: au, ooc, oc (tiga karakter buatan saya muncul) typos, aneh, m-preg, Bl, boys love.**

**Yang tidak suka harap mundur teratur..priiiiiitttt*pinjampeluitOMPOLisi**

**Happy reading all...**

**.**

**/)/(/**

**.**

Hembusan nafas hangat terasa menggelitik tengkuk dan telinga Naruto, deru nafas berasal dari dua anak manusia yang tak diketahui dari mana asalnya. Bagi Naruto ini terasa seperti efek samping dari arak yang diminumnya tadi, sisi rasional menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan dan tidak mempercayai ucapan tiga bocah itu, tapi sisi kemanusiaan menyuruhnya mempercayainya.

Naruto merasa risih kali ini, walaupun dia menyukai anak-anak. Tapi ayolah, siapapun pasti merasa aneh saat dua orang anak mengakuimu sebagai MAMA. Ya, Mama dari masa depan lalu satu gadis kecil tiba-tiba memelukmu dari belakang, dan apakah Naruto harus menjelaskan kalau dirinya itu seorang laki-laki. Hell, tak sepantutnya dia dipanggil MAMA.

Walau pada kenyataannya Naruto sedikit melenceng (kasus percintaan) dari jalan normal, ketahuilah Naruto merasa dirinya bukanlah uke.

Sedikit paksaan Naruto melepas Hug-Attack mereka tapi sayang dua bocah itu tak bergeming, malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

'' Ano, bi-bisa kalian lepaskan aku.''

'' Hn.''

Naruto mengernyit saat mendengar jawaban dari bocah berambut raven. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan meminta pertolongan Sasuke, yang mana malah membuatnya semakin shock saja.

Bagaimana tidak Shock jika melihat Raja Tega, Ice Prince, manusia dengan tingkah termenyebalkan didunia menggendong seorang bocah yang sekarang menyamankan diri didada bidang Sasuke.

'' Dia merengek terus,'' jawab Sasuke, walaupun dia tau Naruto bahkan belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya, tapi melihat roh Naruto yang hampir keluar dari raganya tak perlu mengaktifkan otak jeniusnya untuk mengengetahuinya. '' menarik-narik jaketku,'' imbuhnya

'' Hei,'' pandangan Naruto beralih pada sosok raven dipelukannya, nafas teratur dengan mata terpejam tanpa sadar membuat Naruto menahan nafas. Bocah ini indah. Tapi segera dia tepis kata-kata barusan, ada yang lebih penting dari chibi Sasuke ini. '' Hei, kamu yang dibelakangku!'' tunjuk Naruto.

Tubuh itu menegang sesaat tapi detik kemudian kembali rileks, perlahan dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju Naruto.

'' Mama.''

'' Ahh, aku bukan mamamu,'' erang Naruto frustasi.

Pandangannya men-scan anak perempuan didepannya, rambut pirang panjangnya terbias lampu neon membuat secercah cahaya terlihat seperti lingkaran hallo malaikat, mata Pearl yang tegas dan terkesan familier, wajah yang entah mengapa terlihat aristokrat dan terlihat elegan- lupakan sun dress berwarna putih yang compang-camping juga kotor diberbagai tempat- dia terlihat seperti putri bangsawan berdarah biru. Dan satu hal, Naruto merasa familier dengan cara anak perempuan ini menatapnya, membuatnya berdesir. Tapi kenapa?

'' Mama tak mengakui kami sebagai anak?''

Dahi itu sedikit berkerut, telihat kecewa.

'' Ah, bukan begitu,'' sebelah tangan Naruto menarik rambutnya, lalu memandang Sasuke meminta bantuan.

'' Namamu siapa?'' suara datar itu bergema.

'' Ya siapa namamu?''

'' Uchiha Ivana. Itu-'' telunjuknya mengarah kebocah berambut merah-jingga dipelukan Sasuke ''-Uchiha Kyuubi, lalu Uchiha Seiryu,'' pandangannya beralih pada Seiryu-bocah yang tengah tertidur dipelukan Naruto.

'' Ehhhh, Uchiha! Teme, ini anakmu bukan anakku, kau menghamili anak orang, Sasuke,'' Naruto terpekik histeris.

'' Dobe, ini anakmu, lihat rambut pirang itu, lalu iris mata bocah ini,'' tunjuk Sasuke penuh emosi.

Siapapun yang berada dalam situasi sepertinya pasti akan berteriak menyangkal, tapi harga diri Uchiha yang setinggi langit melarangnya melakukan tingkah abnormal seperti itu.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut sangat dalam, saat bocah yang katanya bernama Kyuubi itu memeluknya semakin erat, menggesekkan pipi Chubbynya lalu dengan seenaknya menimpakan beban kepalanya dipundak Sasuke.

Lelaki bertampang sempurna itu membeku tak bergerak saat gumanan ringan dari bibir bocah yang tak bisa ditolaknya waktu meminta untuk digendong itu memanggilnya 'papa' dalam tidurnya.

' mimpi apa bocah ini?' batin Sasuke.

'' Jangan berbohong, lalu kau pikir siapa ayah chibi Sasuke ini, hah? Dia mirip sekali denganmu.''

'' Mana aku tau,'' bentak Sasuke setelah sadar dari transnya.

Ivana mengernyit saat mendengar teriakan saling menuduh dari dua pemuda yang berbeda fisik maupun sifatnya. Dirinya tak tahan, karna itu masing-masing tangan Ivana memegang jemari Sasuke dan Naruto, meminta perhatian kedua orangtuanya. '' Papa-mama, jangan bertengkar.''

'' Diam bocah,'' Hardik Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Ivana, bocah bersurai pirang itu terkejut hingga mundur satu langkah, genggaman tangannya terlepas tanpa sadar, matanya memerah, terlihat tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar. Melihat itu, emosi Naruto melunak, dalam hati dirinya merasa sakit saat Ivana bergetar ketakutan, dilain pihak, Sasuke mengutuk emosinya yang akhir-akhir ini tak stabil.

'' Sudah-sudah. Sini,'' tangan kiri Naruto meraih pundak Ivana. '' Kau tau, pak tua jelek disana itu memang selalu marah-marah.''

Tangan Ivana melingkar dipinggang Naruto, terhisak pelan disana, pandangan matanya terkunci pada Onix milik Sasuke, memandangnya penuh kesakitan dan ketakutan. '' Papa membenciku lagi, ma? Papa mau membuangku lagi?''

Bulir air mata perlahan jatuh.

Dua orang remaja itu tersentak, saat mendengar nada penuh kesakitan dari bocah yang beberapa saat lalu mengakui mereka sebagai orang tuanya, isakan lirih terdengar menyayat hati mereka, terutama Sasuke yang entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut nyeri, apalagi saat mendengar suara sengau ' Papa membenciku, papa membuangku, tak pernah menyayangiku' terus terucap dari bibir mungil itu.

Jaket orange milik Naruto basah tepat dimana Ivana menangis, tanpa sadar tangan tan itu membelai,

Menenangkan dalam setiap belaiannya tapi tidak dengan iris Sappire yang siap melubangi Sasuke hidup-hidup, memandangnya penuh ancaman kesakitan.

Naruto mensejajarkan tubuhnya walaupun tubuh mungil yang tertidur digendongannya sedikit membuatnya kesulitan.

'' Ssttt, jangan menangis. Lihat, nanti cantiknya hilang lho, bukan anak mama kalau cengeng begini, nanti biar mama yang mencubit papa ya.''

Naruto mengutuk lidahnya yang bisa-bisanya berbicara seperti itu, bukankah itu sama saja dengan mengakui kalau dia adalah Mama mereka, Naruto merasa bodoh saat ini. Tapi, melihat wajah mungil itu penuh air mata membuatnya tak tahan, sisi dirinya yang jauh didalam hati tak menginginkan sosok mungil didepannya tertutupi mendung.

Surai pirang milik Ivana bergerak seirama dengan kapalanya yang mengangguk pelan, perlahan Naruto mengusap pipi Ivana, membelainya dengan ibu jarinya.

'' Ayo tersenyum.''

Sasuke hanya berdiri disamping Naruto dalam diam mengamati interaksi 'mama' dan 'anak'. Sasuke sadar kalau memang Naruto sangat menyukai anak-anak, tapi sepertinya Naruto sangat mendalami perannya kali ini.

Tapi benarkah bocah-bocah itu adalah anak mereka dimasa depan, kalau memang begitu, artinya dirinya menikah dengan Naruto kan? Bagaimana bisa?

Kini onix Sasuke memandang bocah yang sejak tadi terlelap dalam pelukannya.

Dalam sekali lihat, Sasuke yakin kalau orang-orang menganggap Kyuubi ini adalah seorang perempuan, padahal sebenarnya Kyuubi adalah seorang lelaki. Wajah yang kalau diperhatikan benar-benar sangat mirip dengan Bibi Kushina-ibunya Naruto- terlihat manis dan tampan secara bersamaan- mungkin terdapat gen paman Minato terutama cuping telinga yang sedikit memanjang. Iris Sappirenya seperti dupiklat Naruto. Tapi hidung ini, alis mata dan bibir adalah miliknya. Tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke merambat kearah tengkuk Kyuubi, satu tanda lahir berwarna biru mendekati hitam ditengkuk bocah itu, sama persis dengan miliknya, Itachi dan Tou-sannya.

Dunia Sasuke terasa berputar.

'' Nah begitu dong, I-Chan.''

Ivana tersenyum manis, bibirnya melengkung walau tak seperti senyum andalan Naruto, tapi senyum itu benar-bener manis.

Satu kenyataan yang menghantam kepala Naruto saat memandang senyum Ivana.

.

.

Neji.

.

'' Papa, berjanjilah jangan pernah meninggalkan kami.''

Sebuah suara sengau mengembalikan fokus Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka berdua menatap penuh tanda tanya kearah Ivana yang masih mendekap pinggang Naruto erat. '' Berjanjilah jangan meninggalkan kami, tetaplah disamping kami dan memilih kami.''

Pandangan mengiba penuh permohonan itu menyorot mata Sasuke yang memandang Ivana datar.

'' Kumohon.''

.

.

/)/(

'' Jadi-''

''...''

'' Na-ru-to-''

'' Ugh, aku tak tega meninggalkan mereka dikantor polisi, jadi aku memasukannya diam-diam keasrama, lagian mana ada kantor polisi yang buka tengah malam dan bukan salahku kalau Kyuubi ingin tidur denganmu, '' dengan susah payah Naruto menjelaskan alasannya. Tapi sosok didepannya tak bergeming.

Jemari putih itu mencengkram mugnya semakin erat. '' Kita antar mereka kekantor polisi, aku tak mau bocah itu tidur denganku lagi, '' desis suara membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

'' A-aku juga-''

'' Aku sudah selesai, ma.''

Seiryu dan Ivana masing-masing mengenggam jemari Kyuubi yang sibuk menoleh kekanan dan kekiri dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Tak terelak kalau kemunculan mereka menarik perhatian sebagian besar orang-orang disana.

Bagaimana tidak, tiga bocah cilik dengan wajah yang memikat berjalan dengan innocentnya.

Seiryu dengan jaket biru tua bergambar robot dan celana pendek hitam membuatnya sangat tampan, benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke, Kyuubi yang memakai kaus biru muda bergambar chibi srigala dengan topi berbentuk srigala yang masih dipakainya sejak semalam, dan Ivana dengan dress cantik berwarna putih berenda ungu muda, terlihat seperti bangsawan muda, see! Taukan kenapa orang-orang terpesona.

'' Papa, aku tampan tidak?'' Suara Kyuubi terdengar ceria.

Naruto dan Sasuke tersentak mendengar suara yang tadi malam membuat mereka tak bisa tidur kini berdenging disamping mereka.

'' Hn,'' jawab Sasuke tanpa makna.

Kyuubi lebih memilih duduk tepat disamping Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto kini diapit oleh Seiryu dan Ivana.

'' Aku mau pesan lamen, pa,'' mata Kyuubi berkilat riang saat memesan makanan kesukaannya tanpa membaca menu sarapan yang disediakan dimeja.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar Kyuubi memesan ramen sebagai menu sarapannya, benar-benar mirip Dobe.

Bahkan pelayan yang disana tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

'' Tak ada ramen dipagi hari Kyu, satu set breakfast, satu omelet rice ekstra tomat segar dan satu omelet cheese, minumnya dua susu coklat, satu susu vanila, '' Ivana dengan lancar membacakan menu makan pagi baginya dan kedua adiknya yang mengangguk meng'iya'kan- tak mempedulikan Sasuke dan Naruto menatapnya aneh- setelah menasehati adik bungsunya, tentunya.

Memang adik paling bontot ini adalah yang paling sulit dilarang soal makanan favoritnya itu,mirip sekali dengan Mamanya, Uzumaki Naruto, juga paling yang paling manja dan paling besar energinya.

Beda kalau soal Seiryu, dia secara sifat, fisik, kepribadian adalah cetak biru dari papanya, Uchiha Sasuke, tapi kadang sifat Seiryu membuat Ivana kesal adalah sifat menang sendiri, keras kepala, egois dan protektif dengan barang miliknya terlebih dengan Kyuubi, kembarannya. Tak ayal dengan segala kepribadian Uchiha cilik itu membuatnya lebih dekat dengan mamanya, ketimbang dengan papanya, sama sepertinya yang lebih dekat dengan mama.

Mama adalah segalanya, lalu papa dan Tou-san berada dalam garis sejajar.

Iris pearl itu tersentak saat tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke, perlakuan yang sedikit kasar tadi malam masih menyisakan ketakutan bagi Ivana, ketakutan yang membuatnya teringat akan kejadian dulu-masa depan-.

'' Sasuke,'' desis Naruto '' Jangan membuat I-chan takut.''

'' Cih.''

'' Kalian sarapan dulu ya, nanti setelah itu kami akan membantu kalian mencari orang tua kalian.''

Dengan telaten Naruto mengusap pipi Seiryu yang ternoda saus tomat.

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto menyeret Sasuke menemaninya kepasar tradisional, membeli beberapa potong pakaian buat tiga bocah yang sekarang asyik menyantap makanannya.

Kini mereka berada dicafe didepan stasiun yang menyediakan menu sarapan pagi, Naruto bersyukur hari ini hari minggu karena murid-murid lebih memilih pulang kerumah daripada menginap diasrama, hingga dia bisa menyelundupkan tiga bocah itu keasrama yang sepi tadi malam.

'' kami anak kalian,'' tiga bocah itu menghentikan acara makan, menatap Naruto dan Sasuke penuh permohonan.

'' Apa buktinya?'' tanya sasuke, merasa jengkel.

'' Oppa kami bernama Namikaze Minato, sedangkan Omma Uzumaki Kushina,'' jelas Seiryu. Mengingat keluarga dari pihak mamanya yang berbanding terbalik dengan pihak papanya.

'' Eh, kalian memanggil Kaa-san dan Tou-san oppa dan omma?'' tanya Naruto tak percaya.

'' Hmm, Omma yang meminta,'' tambah Kyuubi.

'' Lalu, Mikoto-obaasan, fuga-jiji, Itachi-ojisan lalu Konan-obasan, '' suara datar Seiryu membuat Naruto harus menahan tangannya agar tak mencubit melar pipi chubby itu saking gemas dan kesalnya.

Sasuke mengernyit. '' kalian juga tau Konan?''

'' Ya, itu istri Itachi-ojisan, mereka sudah punya anak dua, Yuki-kun dan Eri-chan.''

'Ahh, benarkah Baka Aniki menikah dengan musuhnya itu' batin Sasuke tak percaya.

'' Ini, jika kalian tak percaya.''

Tangan Ivana mengulurkan sebuah kertas yang baru diambilnya dari tas selempangnya.

Sebuah potret bergambar dua sosok lelaki yang saling tertawa bahagia, lelaki bertuxedo putih dengan iris Sappire sedang mengangkat gadis kecil cantik bersurai pirang keudara, membawanya kedalam tawa gembira, lalu lelaki bertuxedo hitam mencium sayang pipi chubby gadis itu sedangkan tangannya melingkari pinggang lelaki bersurai pirang.

Naruto bergetar hebat, dia mengenal siapa yang ada dipotret itu, walaupun kesan dewasa terlihat, tak mungkin dia bisa melupakan wajahnya sendiri dan wajah rivalnya kan?

Sebuah potret yang diambil dialtar pernikahan, pastur yang tersenyum masih berdiri dibelakang dua pemuda itu, kelopak mawar putih dan mawar merah berserakan dilantai, sebuah buket bunga chrysantemum dan bunga tulip terangkai apik terjatuh disamping kaki pemuda berambut hitam raven.

Terlihat bahagia, penuh cinta.

Potret sebuah keluarga kecil yang baru saja terbentuk.

'' Wah, itu foto mama papa. Mana-mana, aku ingin lihat,'' Kyuubi memaksa Sasuke mendudukannya dipangkuan Papanya itu, tangan kecilnya menggapai keudara.

Dengan helaan nafas keras, Sasuke menuruti permintaannya membuat bocah manis itu tersenyum senang.

'' Ini Mama, ini Papa, ini Nee-san,'' dengan girang Kyuubi menunjuk potret didepannya. Mengabaikan Sasuke dan Naruto yang membeku ditempat.

'' Naruto, Sasuke?''

Sesaat Naruto merasakan nyanyian shinigami didekat telinganya, tanpa sadar kepalanya berputar cepat, juga jantungnya berpacu menggila.

'' Sakura-Chan?'' suara Naruto tercekik ditenggorokan.

'' Kyaaa, siapa anak imut-imut itu?''

Belum ada dua puluh empat jam sejak menemukan tiga bocah itu, tapi satu orang telah mengetahuinya, Haruno Sakura. Teman sejak bayi Naruto dan Sasuke.

'' Jangan bilang kalau diam-diam kalian mempunyai anak. Ya. Ampun kalian masih sekolah. Tapi, tak masalah sih, anak kalian imut sekali.''

Dengan riang Sakura mendudukan dirinya disamping Ivana, mencubit pipinya gemas dan mencium dahi Kyuubi.

'' Aunty Sakula,'' Kyuubi terpekik senang, melihat salah satu tante kesayangannya berada didepannya.

'' Kalian kanal aku?''

'' Ya, Aunty teman mama, papa kan,'' Seiryu menimpali, sebenarnya Seiryu sedikit tak suka dengan sikap Sakura yang suka mencubit pipinya dan mencium gemas, tapi dia harus menjaga sopan santun karena Auntynya itu adalah teman Mama Papanya.

'' Sakura-chan bisa ku jelaskan, ini tak seperti apa yang ada dipikiranmu.''

Dengan panik Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih dengan poker face andalannya, mengumpat dalam hati bisa-bisanya Teme itu tetap bertampang datar disaat situasi genting seperti ini.

'' Memangnya kalian tau apa yang aku pikirkan?'' gadis bersurai sewarna bunga sakura itu mengernyit, tangannya melambai kearah pelayan '' aku pesan satu pancake dengan madu yang dicampur syrup strowberry, cocochino, millefeuillenya satu saja. Terimakasih.''

'' Sakura, bagaimana bisa kamu sarapan dengan makanan manis seperti itu, tak baik bagi kesehatan,'' Naruto menggeleng melihat sifat temannya itu.

'' Syuh, syuh. Kalian diam saja tentang makanan kesukaanku, lagian aku masih muda dan banyak beraktifitas, semua kalori akan terbakar sempurna. Btw, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, cepat ceritakan kepadaku sebelum aku menelpon keluarga kalian dan memberitahu semuanya tentang temuanku ini.''

Sasuke berdecih, salah satu makhluk perempuan yang dia benci tapi dia butuhkan (bukan arti khusus) adalah Sakura.

Dan begitulah, dengan terpaksa Naruto menceritakan tentang apa yang menimpanya semalam, sesekali mendelik kearah Sasuke yang bisa-bisanya menyela disamping untuk mengejeknya tanpa ada niatan membantunya meluruskan kesalahpahaman kepada Sakura.

'' Jadi begitu,'' Kepala Sakura manggut-manggut mengerti. '' Kalian dari masa depan. Bisa kasih tau Aunty berapa umur kalian sebenarnya, mama- papa kalian, semuanya. Semua hal tentang masa depan dan bagaimana kalian bisa sampai kesini, pasti ada yang membantu kalian kan?''

Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya ke-meja, memaki dirinya yang tidak kepikiran tentang hal itu.

Ivana mengangguk, tapi mengernyit kala sebuah ingatan menyusup masuk keotaknya. '' Sebenarnya Kabuto-san dan Kakashi-ojisan melarang kami memberitahukan semuanya, katanya biar hal itu tetap menjadi rahasia.''

'' Eh, Kakashi-sensei, kalian kenal? Lalu siapa Kabuto-san itu?'' potong Naruto.

Kyuubi mengangguk senang. '' Kakashi-ojisan. Dia juga paman kesayanganku, dia menunjukanku buku olangenya, katanya kalau sudah besal, sebesal mama, Kakashi-ojisan akan membelikan buku olange untuk Kyuu, tapi tak boleh bilang Mama sama Papa,'' celoteh Kyuubi lancar walaupun kadang cadelnya terdengar disela ucapannya.

Kini tiga orang dewasa membeku ditempat, dalam hati ketiganya akan membuat perhitungan pada Sensei mesumnya itu, bisa-bisanya Kakashi-Sensei itu meracuni otak polos Kyuubi.

Lebih lagi yang dirasakan Sasuke, dalam benaknya menari-nari tindakan brutal apa yang akan dia berikan kepada pria mesum tak tau diri. Tidak hanya balasan fisik yang akan diterima Sensei-nya itu tapi mungkin sedikit tekanan mental untuknya.

Entahlah, Sasuke merasa marah saat mendengar ada yang berniat 'jahat' pada Kyuubi padahal kalau dipikir bukankah itu tak masuk akal jika mengingat Sasuke tak mengenal tiga bocah itu terlebih Kyuubi.

Apa ini yang dinamakan ikatan batin? Dengan cepat Sasuke menghapus pemikiran bodoh barusan.

Ikatan batin,hah? Konyol. bukan apa-apa dan bukan siapa-siapa. Bisik Sasuke.

Setelah menahan emosi, Naruto mengusap surai blonde Ivana. '' Jadi berapa umur kalian sebenarnya, I-chan?''

'' Sebenarnya papa mama berusia 33 tahun, aku berusia 13 tahun, kata Kabuto-san mungkin aku terkena distorsi waktu hingga membuatku menyusut begini, tapi tidak untuk Kyu dan Seiryu karena aku memeluk mereka berdua.''

'' Tapi kenapa kamu tak terlihat seperti anak-anak berumur 13 tahun, ucapanmu terlalu dewasa?'' Sakura menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

'' Itu- '' wajah Ivana berubah mendung seketika '' - itu, karna aku-'' jeda ''- Kata mama aku punya keistemewaan, '' mata Pearl Ivana memandang Naruto yang terdiam, '' Kata mama, aku adalah anugrah terindah dari Tuhan.''

Hening menyapa.

'' Sudah, ayo pulang.''

Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Kyuubi lalu berdiri, diikuti Sakura dan Seiryu.

'' Ayo, Dobe.''

'' Sasuke-kun. Your laguage, ada anak kecil disini,'' desis Sakura yang dibalas dengan decakan pelan.

'' Ayo,'' Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto yang masih duduk dikursi, '' Ayo, Naru.''

Tangan besar Sasuke mengusap pelan surai blonde didepannya.

'' Nanti kita cari tau, okey.''

Kyuubi berjalan kearah mereka '' Mama kenapa? Mama sakit?''

Naruto mengerling, menatap Kyuubi. '' tak apa, Kyu. Ayo pulang.''

Kyuubi bersorak gembira, memilih mengikuti Sasuke yang tengah membayar makanannya dikasir. Sedangkan Naruto menggandeng tangan Seiryu dan Ivana berjalan keluar cafe, entah berapa jam mereka mengobrol disana yang jelas saat mereka keluar dari cafe matahari bersinar dengan teriknya.

Tangan Seiryu terangkat meminta digendong oleh Naruto saat melihat Kyuubi berada dalam gendongan Sasuke saat menyusul mereka.

'' Dasar bocah-bocah manja,'' sungut Ivana saat melihat kelakuan adik-adiknya.

'' Huh, bilang saja kalau Nee-san ili,'' Kyuubi mencebik Ivana yang merengut.

'' Hn.''

Ivana menjatuhkan pandangannya kebawah, lebih memilih mengamati flatshoes berwarna ungu miliknya, suaranya terdengar bergelombang. '' Aku tidak iri.''

Tapi tak berlangsung lama karena sebuah tangan pucat menepuk kepalanya pelan, wajah merengut itu berganti senyum saat melihat jemari milik papanya mengacak surai blondenya diikuti kekehan dari sisi kirinya.

Naruto meraih jemari mungil itu dalam genggamannya, juga Sasuke yang tanpa banyak bicara meraih jemari mungil itu juga. Masing-masing menggenggam jemari Ivana.

Membuat gadis cilik itu tersenyum senang.

'' Boleh nanti makan es krim dan membeli Wolfy, aku mau boneka srigala lagi,'' celoteh riang lagi-lagi terdengar.

'' Kamu sudah makan banyak tadi, masak lapar lagi,'' tangan Naruto mengacak gemas surai merah Jingga milik Kyuubi, membuat bocah itu cemberut, menahan topi serigalanya agar tak jatuh.

'' Papa..''

Sasuke menghela nafas '' Apalagi?''

'' Es Krim, okey?''

'' No,'' jawaban serempak dari Seiryu dan Ivana tak ayal membuat Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum geli.

'' Papa,'' Mata bulat besar itu menatap Sasuke, ada satu kesamaan yang membuat Sasuke pusing adalah keahlian mengerikan yang mungkin diwariskan Naruto pada bocah ini, puppy no jutsu. tak terhitung berapa kali dirinya kalah melawan Naruto dalam mode seperti ini.

'' Apa kau tak dengar, nii-chan dan Nee-sanmu bilang apa?'' jawab Sasuke.

'' Huh?''

'' Ne, mama,'' panggilan yang berasal dari bocah dalam gendongannya membuat Naruto menunduk.

'' Ada apa?'' jawab Naruto, salah satu tangannya mengayun ringan jemari Ivana dalam genggamannya.

'' Jangan antar kami ke kantor polisi ya?''

'' Benar,'' Ivana menyahut.

'' Benar, Naru. Jangan terburu-buru membawanya ke kantor polisi. Kata Ivana yang membantu mereka adalah Kakashi-sensei jadi mungkin Kakashi Sensei mengenal mereka,''kata Sakura tepat disamping Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. '' bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?''

Pemuda berambut raven itu menatap datar. '' Terserah saja.''

'' Huh, kau ini,'' desis tak suka meluncur dari bibir Naruto, sesekali memiringkan tubuhnya agar tak tersenggol pejalan kaki lainnya.

'' Nanti aku bantu kalian mencari tau, pasti ada sesuatu dimasa depan hingga mereka bertiga kesini, iya kan?''

'' Benarkah itu, I-chan?''

Ivana menunduk lalu perlahan mengangguk. '' Ya, kami ingin merubah sesuatu, agar mama selamat.''

'' Eh.''

Pearl milik Ivana membola, lelaki itu, dia hafal betul siapa lelaki yang memakai kameja hijau tua itu, mengenalnya selayaknya mengenal papanya.

Pemuda yang juga bermata Pearl seperti miliknya, rasa rindu itu membuat matanya memanas, genggaman tangannya hampir lepas jika saja Iris sewarna mutiara perak itu tak menangkap sosok yang kini berdiri disamping lelaki itu.

'' Tou-san.''

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N: Aku berharap mereka tak OOC, trus tidak garry sue (betul tulisannya) apa sikap Sasuke perlu perubahan?

makasih sangat buat yang sudah mereview tulisan ini, follow, fav atau sillent reader.

Sebenarnya aku tak punya rencana buat fic ini, karna kupikir teman-teman nggak suka. Tapi waktu leat kotak Review aku jadi meres otak buat chap ini, bahkan konfliknya aja masih gamang, inilah kekurangan saya, yang mendukung lagi ingatan jangka pendek saya bener-bener tak bisa diajak kompromi. mohon maaf yaa.

Soal nama anak-anaknya Naruto, hadeh saya kesulitan menentukan, jadi za udah deh, aku kasih Nama mereka spt itu, buat nama Ivana, ntar ada alasannya.

Ucapan terimakasih buat teman-teman semua.

Ini yang tidak login aku bales disini.

Yunauchi :okeeey ini sudah lanjut, yap bener ini SasuNaruNeji. Semoga suka dengan Chapter ini ya.

Okushi: heheheh:) ini sudah cepetkan updatenya?

Dev: hehehe:) makasih yap ini sudah lanjut.

Michi : sipp. Ini . Baca yaa.

Viviandra phanthom,sheren, miyuukissu, , 24, justgreen, estrellenamikaze, tsunayosi yuzuru, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, isnaeni love sungmin, rararyanfujoshiSn

N, subaru abe, tiasekarahmawati, icha clalu bhgia, kirei-neko, phoenix emperor nipple jae, togawa rizu, megajewels2312, shikakukouki777, uzumaki prince dobe-nii, miszshanty05, yashina uzumaki, blacknightskyeye yue-hime, kira is jung dabon naepoppo, kyouyax cloud, lemon tea07, , astia aoi, norfatimah96, , boemwonkyu'98, uke yesung xD, .77, sakuranatsu90.

Maaf kalau ada penulisan nama yang keliru.

Makasih.

RNR YAAAAAA:):):)

Ageha Haruna

26/10/2013.


End file.
